


The will

by xLunaSx93



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Money, Mystery, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya finds himself as a part of a rich man’s death will with another four guys. Will he manage to take his share and have an easy life from now on?





	The will

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this au story from the scary trailer in the i-scream concert dvd. It was my fic for this year's je exchange. Hope u like it :D

The news struck Fujigaya like a sudden storm. That old guy was finally dead. Well finally it's an odd word to use in this case, because Fujigaya wasn't sure yet if that death would be beneficial to him. That old guy who died in his sleep yesterday night was his source of money for the last two years. Money for exchange of his body. That is Fujigaya's job. He is a prostitute.

Before that old man bought him only for his private use, Fujigaya used to be in thr streets, selling his body to strangers for a piece of food. He was actually glad when the old man decided to buy him. He gave him an apartment and whenever he wanted his services, he would send a car with two guards to take him to the mansion.

The mansion was a huge old building at the center of nowhere between some mountains and an isolated land. It seemed like it was out of a horror movie. It was a dark grey color and it also had an attic at the upper floor. It had like 3 floors. Fujigaya was amazed to see it for the first time. He stepped out of the big limousine with his new expensive clothes the man had bought for him. He looked at the building in awe. The guards escorted him to the entrance and from there he was introduced to the butler of the place. A young man probably around Fujigaya's age, with black hair and a mole under his right eye, that was his trademark. Fujigaya thought he was cute. He smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back at him.

"Welcome sir, please come in. Takeda-sama is waiting for you in one of his bedrooms." The young boy told him and bowed to him. Fujigaya was surprised but he guessed rich people ways are like that. He followed the butler up the stairs. There were portaits hanging at the wall up the stairs. Everyone had a funny looking character at the bottom of them, apart from the person on the portrait. Fujigaya took time to observe all of them.

The first one was a young kid. A boy. His character was a little red creature, round and smiling. Next to him there was a portrait of a woman, she was really beautiful and bearing a pink creature, taller than the red one, smiling and winking. After that, a young man, with a yellow creature looking like an egg at shape. He was dressed like a noble as the woman before him. As they were going up, he came across another one, with a blonde man with sharp eyes. He had a blue long creature with an open wide mouth. Next to him there was the portrait of the butler with a green creature that also had a mole under his right eye. Fujigaya was wondering why would the butler had a portrait of him at the mansion. As like the butler read his mind he answered to him. "Our lady was kind enough to treat as all like family, she also painted these creatures to give to each one of us. We also have plushies of them." The boy smiled and picked out of his pocket a small plushie looking like the painting on the portrait.

"I see, that's so cute." Fujigaya smiled and looked at the portrait next to the butler's. It was an older guy than them holdind some kitchen stuff and wearing a cook costume. He had an orange creature, long and elegant. And the last portrait, when they were about to reach the third floor, was a man with a big nose looking very serious and strict. His character was purple and looked kinda like a clown. Just a contrary with the man on the portrait.

Fujigaya wondered who were all these people. But for now he was led to Takeda's room to do his job. The old man was always kind to him, even when they were doing things. He just had a dark secret. He liked to be dominated and humiliated so Fujigaya was asked to dressed as a dominatrix a lot of times. Yes right as a dominatrix and not as just a dominant man. He had to wear a female costume with high boots and a whip. He kinda had fun with that act. He felt powerful and had control in his hands.

Eventually he learned about who a few of the portrait people were. The noble young man with the yellow creature was Takeda's adopted son, his name was Yuta and he lived with his father. The beautiful woman with the pink creature used to be Takeda's wife, but she died six years ago.

At some point the old man gave Fujigaya the pink creature. He said it was his wife's favorite and that she told him to give it to the person he would love after her. Fujigaya was startled and didn't know what to say about this. It felt touching though and for a moment he thought he was loved, he thought he wasn't just a piece of meat as everyone else used to see him all these years. He took it and thanked the old man with a kiss.

But nevertheless, despite all the love he got from his owner he still felt horrible that he had to earn money with his body. He hoped to stop that one day, to have enough money to do something else. And now that was his chance maybe. Maybe the old man left him something in his will.

That were his thoughts while he was reaching the mansion early this morning. He was called to go right after the funeral. He knew that he had to face Takeda's adopted son Yuta. Yuta never liked Fujigaya. He thought that his perverted father would let all of his fortune to his lovable prostitute. So Fujigaya always kept his distance from him.

He stepped his foot out of the car that was driving him there. He looked around and noticed a few more cars parked outside the mansion. That was rare. Fujigaya had never seen so many people gathered in this place when Takeda was alive. But now at his death it must be legit. That meant there were more heirs to his fortune other than Fujigaya and Tamamori.

Fujigaya walked in to the house. It was the first time after a month. He hadn't seen the old man lately. It was weird to see him dead at his case and say goodbye to him. He always had mixed feelings for the guy. He was his savior but at the same time he was disgusted by him.

"Taisuke, you're finally here." Fujigaya heard a known voice. It was the butler. His name was Takashi. The two have been close for all the time Fujigaya was visiting the mansion. Too close one would say...

Takashi hugged him and Fujigaya smiled wrapping his arms around him as well.

"I thought I'd never see you again after Takeda-sama died." Takashi said sounding desperate.

"Don't you think you can get rid of me that easily Takashi." Fujigaya joked and followed the boy up the stairs.

"We're going to master's office. The solicitor is there with his will. He is going to read it to us." Takashi informed him and walked in the front.

"Watatu is there as well too?" Fujigaya asked about the cook. He has been really close to him as well. Takashi grinned and nodded his head. "You missed him right?" He asked and Fujigaya poked him playfully. "Don't tease me Takashi."

They walked into the office. Fujigaya looked around. He saw familiar faces. There was of course Yuta, sitting the closer to the office where the solicitor guy was. Wataru the cook was sitting at a chair next to Yuta. Next to him there was the blond guy of the portrait. The one with the blue creature and the sharp eyes. Fujigaya saw this one closely for the first time. He was handsome and really muscled. Fujigaya stared more than he was supposed to. Takashi poked him and pointed him to sit on a chair. Fujigaya walked and took an empty seat. Takashi followed and sat next to him. Fujigaya now noticed that the solicitor guy was actually in a portrait in this mansion too. The one with the purple creature. He raised an eyebrow but quickly dropped it when everyone looked at him.

"So we are finally all gathered here." The solicitor spoke and continued. "I will read out the names and i want you all to show me your creature plushies. First Takeda Yuta." He called the adopted son's name and the latter raised his yellow plushie. The solocitor nodded his head and continued. "Yokoo Wataru." The cook raised the orange plushie and the next one was the blond guy whose name was Senga Kento. Nikaido Takashi the butler was called after too.

"And last but not least, Fujigaya Taisuke." The solicitor looked at him and Fujigaya picked out of his pocket his pink creature. He felt everyone eyes on him. He knew some of them thought that he shouldn't be here at all. But he didn't really give a fuck about them.

"Go on Miyata, we don't have all the time in the world" The blond guy spoke but he was more like teasing the other than demanding a thing.

"My dear Senga, you will need more time than you can think." Miyata's words were full of point as he looked back at the paper to read Takeda's will.

Fujigaya listened very closely to it as Miyata was reading out loud. Apparently the old man separated his fortune to all the five guys that were gathered there.

"But" Miyata looked at each one of them before he read the last sentence. "You can take your share of the will only after a week that you will spend living under this mansion. From today and until the next Monday whoever steps his foot out of the place he loses his share. I will have Miyata Toshiya watch you closely as I trust him he will do the job as he was aksed to."

Miyata finished reading and everyone looked at each other with widened mouths. Fujigaya knew the old man liked to play games a lot, but this was going too far. I mean who really expects that no one will try to get rid of the others so that he gets all the share? Fujigaya had to watch his back a lot from this day if he wanted to leave this house with some money in his pocket.

"That crazy old man, of course he wouldn't let us be even after his death." Yuta whined and got up.

"Well gentlemen, these are the rules. You are free to follow in your own will." Miyata shruged and gathered his papers, getting up as well.

"Well i will need to get my things delivered here if i need to spend a week in this place." Senga spoke and looked at Fujigaya. "I guess same goes for you." Fujigaya nodded and Miyata promised them he will fix this.

After that Senga and Fujigaya were shown their room by Takashi the butler, since everyone else already lived there.

"Takashi, who is that blond guy who gets a share of the fortune too?" Fujigaya asked the boy when they were alone in Fujigaya’s room.

"Kento was Takeda-sama's lawyer. He trusted him with his life. He saved Takeda-sama countless times. So i guess that's why he gets a share." Takashi explained to him while Fujigaya was taking off his clothes to go have a shower.

"I see, thanks Takashi, you can go now." Fujigaya was left in his boxers and Takashi was staring at his perfect skin unable to take a step. Fujigaya noticed and hid a smile at the corner of his lips. "Takashi i said you can go now. Shoo Shoo." He chuckled as the boy snapped out of his fantasy.

"I'm sorry Taisuke, would be nice if you stopped teasing me like this though." He pouted and walked away.

"He is so cute." Fujigaya talked to himself and got into the shower to relax his muscles after a long day. He got the same room as when he used to live here for a few days, so he had a few clothes left in it.

He turned on the water and stepped inside. He closed his eyes feeling the hot water gently going down his body. He saw Takashi and how his eyes were eating Fujigaya out. He hasn't had sex since he was last here in the mansion. Takeda had forbidden him to sleep with other people while Fujigaya was at his services. And to make sure that didn't happen Fujigaya had guards following him around for the last two years. He tried to seduce them but they were really loyal to their boss.

Although Fujigaya had managed to escape sometimes and have fun with the cook and the butler in this mansion. Wataru and Takashi both loved him so much and they were both always more than willing to sleep with him.

Fujigaya started to grow hard in the thought of them and decided to go find them in the kitchen. He quickly got out of the shower and put some clothes on. A tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt that left some of his skin exposed around his neck and shoulders.

He found his way down the kitchen and sneaked behind Wataru who was probably cooking dinner for the guests. Fujigaya gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist and whispered in his ear with a seductive voice. "What are you making Watta?"

Wataru jerked and almost dropped his ladle into the pot of soup. "Oi Taisuke, haven't i told you already that being a naughty boy has consequences. " He turned around to look at Fujigaya who had his innocent eyes on. He knew that would drive the other more crazy. "Don't give me that innocent look Taisuke." Watatu said firmly and cornered the younger against the counter.

"Watta i missed you." Fujigaya poured like a kitty and wrapped his arms around the other's neck leaning closer for a kiss. Wataru avoided him and pushed him over the table bending him over it as Fujigaya whined and cursed between his teeth.

"You know that I'm not falling for your act Taisuke, you will get you punishment first." Wataru growled and pulled Fujigaya's jeans down hard along with his boxers . He looked hungrily at the tiny buttcheeks of the younger as he grabbed his flat wooden spatula and gently rubbed it against one of them. Fujigaya whimpered at the sudden touch of the wooden thing and he already knew what was coming next. The slap echoed around the kitchen's walls as Fujigaya jerked at the first hit. Wataru was always being hard to him, but that is what his submissive side needed. Wataru slapped his buttcheek once more, watching as the younger gasped and moaned both in pain and pleasure. He continued spanking the same buttcheek until it went a deep red. Then he started treating the other one to hard slaps. Fujigaya was almost fainting by the pain but he kept begging for more. His buttcheeks were burning when Wataru stopped the spanking. He was panting like crazy but he knew the older won't give him a break.

"You know that i love Taisuke's little ass the most." Wataru spoke and massaged the abused buttcheeks gently with one hand. The other was at his own pants, undoing to let himself free of his hard dick. Fujigaya felt it between his legs and whined soflty, but soon the feeling disappeared as Wataru walked to the fridge to grab some heavy cream he had ready for a cake he was going to make. But instead it would be more fun to use it on Fujigaya.

"Watta where are you? Please don't make me wait" Fujigaya didn't move from his place and didn't have sight of Wataru since the fridge was behind him. He heard his steps coming back and then he felt something cold applied on his red hot buttcheeks. He gasped at the sudden feeling.

"Watta what are you doing?" He asked the older and tried to move his head to see. Wataru didn't answer and kneeled down in front of his butt. He licked the cream off his buttcheeks, slowly and teasingly, making Fujigaya shudder in his place.

Then Wataru circled his finger around Fujigaya's hole applying some cream at the entrance. Fujigaya tensed slightly at the cold but relaxed once Wataru rubbed his finger over the hole.

Watta, please" Fujigaya cried arching his hips more. Wataru slowly slipped a finger inside him and moved it around to get him ready.

"Patience Taisuke, i shall get this little hole ready first." Wataru added another finger and picked up his pace. Fujigaya moaned hard as Wataru's long, delicate fingers always felt good inside of him.

"Remember last time how you came just from me fingering you?" Wataru curled his fingers hitting his spot. Fujigaya jerked and called his name.

"But i will give you what you want this time because I've missed how good it feels inside you Taisuke." Wataru spoke again and pulled his fingers out, taking position behind him.

Fujigaya let out a moan when the hard thing entered him from behind and held onto the table for support. Wataru groaned at the tightness and grabbed hold of Fujigaya's hips to start moving inside him at a rhythm.

"I think you're the one who will not last long Watta" Fujigaya teased him with a seductive tone of voice and tightened more around him, while moving his hips against him faster . Wataru growled and pulled him at a stop. "Damn Fujigaya, you're so slutty." He had a hard time keeping from coming and stopped for a second to take a grip of himself.

"That's my job dear" Fujigaya teased and reached for his own dick. He wrapped a hand around it and started working his own orgasm. Wataru also picked his movement again and pounded hard into the younger. Fujigaya cried out coming soon after on the table. Wataru pulled out in time and released everything on Fujigaya's buttcheeks.

They were both catching their breaths when Takashi walked on upon them. "Oh what do we have here? You guys having fun?"

"You're at the right moment Nika." Wataru chuckled zipping his pants back on. "He is all yours now, i had my turn." He said and went to wash himself to continue cooking.

Takashi was more than willing to take Wataru's place and fuck Fujigaya as well. And so Fujigaya had double fun that evening before the dinner was ready to be served.

~

At dinner the whole table was quiet. No one was happy that they had to spend a week with everyone else here. And everyone was quite nervous, expecting an attack from another anytime soon. The atmosphere was really heavy. So Fujigaya ate up quickly and got up to go have some rest.

He walked to the big staircase. It was really quiet. The hall was growing dark up the stairs and the portraits looked scary at the dim light of the candles. Fujigaya felt a knot in his stomach. Maybe it was just the general feeling of the whole Takeda's will thing going on. But Fujigaya just couldn't realax and the decoration of the mansion didn't help much. He took a step to the firts stair. It made a screeching noise. But as far as Fujigaya remembers it was always like this. Or maybe not? Damn Fujigaya get a grip of yourself! He thought and continued walking up the stairs. He looked at the portraits. He would swear he saw some of them moving. He shook his head and kept going. As soon as he was reaching the third floor, where his room was located, he saw a shadow at the wall heading to the main hall of the floor. What the hell was that? He thought and hesitated to take the last step. As far as he knew all the people that lived in this mansion were downstairs. Or maybe not?

"Relax Fujigaya" He mumbled to himself and reassured him that is just his imagination. He walked to his room and went straight to the bed to sleep. The two guys had tired him out a bit too much. Not that Fujigaya complains. He had fun after a while that no man had touched him.

He took out of his pocket his plushie. He had named it Taipeach. He doesn't know why, he just liked the name. When he told Takeda about this, the old guy was laughing saying to Fujigaya how cute he is and then he rubbed his cheek gently. Suddenly Fujigaya felt a warmth in his heart about that old guy. Now he would be free to live his life without doing that job anymore. If he managed to take his share of the fortune. But Fujigaya wasn't emotionless. He felt sad and empty that he won't see Takeda again. He didn't actually hate the guy. If it wasn't about him Fujigaya could still be at the streets or who knows what would happen to him. He just couldn't love the guy either.

He loved his Taipeach though and he treasured it as a symbol of love that he never had in his life. He was loved by the old guy he knew that. Even if the whole situation was sick, he was loved. Fujigaya always wanted to feel loved. He hugged Taipeach and closed his eyes. Soom he was off to the land of dreams, where he would often dream about that one guy that he couldn't see clearly but always warmed his heart.

He dreamed about him yesterday night as well. So he woke up with a nice feeling. He went to have breakfast and everyone was there. First day cleared without anything suspicious. But it was too soon anyway.

"Morning" Fujigaya greeted everyone and sat down next to Takashi. He felt Yuta's piercing gaze burning through his skin. Yuta has never spoken a word to him. He would always just stare. Fujigaya thought of him as creepy pale boy. He was almost like a ghost.

Here he goes again with the scary thoughts. He shook his head to get a grip and everyone stared at him.

"Is mr. Fujigaya feeling good today?" Senga spoke with his deep mysterious voice and Fujigaya snapped out of it.

"Um thanks, i just had a difficult night. Couldn't sleep well." Fujigaya lied and sipped some coffee.

"Hm, next time you should call someone to help, I'm sure most of the people here would be very willing to keep you company mr. Fujigaya." Senga commented making everyone choke in their drinks. He smiled satisfied and then looked at Fujigaya who was blushing a deep red. He seemed like he knew what Fujigaya was doing in the kitchen yesterday evening.

Wataru cleared his throat and tried to change subject by asking everyone what would they like for lunch.

 

~

 

Fujigaya didn't say a word after this. He quietly had his breakfast and left the dining room to go read a book. He really liked to read even if he didn't finish school. He had to drop out at at 15. His family was poor so he had to work to live. He didn't find himself to the dark ways of prostitution until he was 19 though. His life took a turn for the worse at that year…

Takeda used to read him books. They would stay at his bed cuddled and the old guy would read Fujigaya his favorite novels. He also would let Fujigaya use his library. Fujigaya would spend hours there reading a book or borrowing some to read at his own apartment.

He went to the library then to relax and find a good book to start. Once he walked in, he heard voices coming from the deep end of the room. He walked slowly and quietly closer to see who are they. But suddenly they stopped and there was no one there when Fujigaya reached the voices' source.

What the fuck! He thought again and freaked out. He definitely heard voices, and for the people to walk out of the room they would have passed by Fujigaya. Where did they disappeared to? What is going on in this mansion? Or is Fujigaya going crazy?

He shook the thoughts away once again and took a seat, after finding a book of his likeness.

Not even ten pages into it, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. His mobile phone? Nope it wasn't that after he checked. It was Taipeach. His creature was vibrating and glowing a pink color. Fujigaya freaked out. Why would a plush do that? He didn't even know if Taipeach had the abilities to do that but then again he had no idea how these plushies work. It must mean something! He looked at it closely and there was blue and green flashing on his eyes from times to times. A warning maybe? Who has the green and blue creatures? That would be Takashi and the blond guy, Senga. He should find them quickly.

He jumped up from his seat and hurried downstairs. Somehow Taipeach could detect the location of the other two plushies. He found himself before the main hall. Takashi and Senga were chatting very closely under the big chandelier. Fujigaya looked at them, then at the chandelier. He repeated this action a few times before realising something was off.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

The next few moments went by fast. The chandelier fell. Takashi pushed Senga out of the way but he was too late to escape. The chandelier got his legs and Takashi fell down screaming in pain. Senga was too shocked to take action. Fujigaya was screaming having nerve break down.

Soon Wataru came, who was the most calm. He rushed to Takashi and called the other two guys to help take the chandelier off him. Takashi was sobbing in pain and couldn't move from his place. Fujigaya was trembling and Senga was crying next to him blaming himself and saying he should be at Takashi's place now.

Wataru called the best doctors to treat Takashi at home since he couldn't leave the mansion under the will's strict rules. It took almost the whole day until his operation was over. Fortunately he didn't lose the ability to walk but he need lots of rest in bed for his legs to recover fully.

Fujigaya was sitting outside the room, crying silently for his friend. He cares for Takashi, he was a good kid. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He felt a hand touching on his.

"I know how you feel. Like this is unfair right? Takashi is my friend too. He is the best guy i know." Senga said and sat next to him. "You know what, i don't think that was an accident." Senga whispered this time. Fujigaya looked at him. "Maybe this house is haunted." He said without really thinking. Senga chuckled and shook his head. "Fujigaya, you're a clever boy, do you really think this is a ghost's doing?" Senga looked seriously at him.

No, of course not. There is no way ghosts exist in here. And Senga was right. This was no accident either. But why would he trust him to talk about this. Everyone could be suspicious at this point. Fujigaya wouldn't trust his ass in this situation.

Senga got up and walked away. Fujigaya would wait there until he was able to see Takashi. But the doctors didn't let anyone in this day.

Frustrated and disappointed that he couldn't save his friend even after Taipeach warning, he went straight to his room. He couldn't eat anything. His stomach was a mess. He just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

 

~

 

He stirred at his bed all night, having horrible nightmares this time. He woke up really early in the morning. Wataru persuaded him to put some food in his mouth or he would drop. So he did had breakfast and then he could visit Takashi. The boy didn't want to talk to anyone though. He was still in shock and he didn't want anyone to see him like this or pity him. That broke Fujigaya's heart even more. He vowed to find out what was going on here. He should do it quickly before there will be more victims or he becomes a victim himself.

He went downstairs to grab a coffee. He needed another one to think of a plan. As he walked by the main hall he came across Senga talking with another man. The other man was short, with a round cute face. Although what caught Fujigaya's attention was his perfectly shaped booty.

Their eyes met for a moment and Fujigaya quickly looked away, feeling the blood in his veins rush for some reason. He tried to walk away unnoticed but Senga spotted him and called him over there.

"Ah Hiromitsu, let me introduce you to mr. Fujigaya, Takeda's um... Takeda's...." Senga paused for a moment and looked at Fujigaya. The other sighed and finished the sentence. "You could say I was Takeda's mistress." He joked and offered his hand to the short guy.

"You're funny mr. Fujigaya." The short guy chuckled and took his hand to shake. "I'm Kitayama Hiromitsu. A doctor." The short guy introduced himself.

"Tsk, Hiromitsu, no need to lie to him. I told you we can trust the prostitute guy." Senga spoke and Fujigaya was too confused to be offended by what he was called just now.

"Our Hiromitsu is a private detective. I called him here to investigate for the accident." Senga highlighted the last word, looking at both of them.

Fujigaya wasn't sure if he could trust any of the two guys in front of him. Senga was being too sure that he can trust Fujigaya, in a way that looked suspicious to Fujigaya himself.

"I can see that mr. Fujigaya cannot trust us at all." Hiromitsu said looking into his eyes. It felt like he could read Fujigaya's deepest thoughts and Fujigaya didn't like that.

"No need to call me mr." Fujigaya said. "I'm Taisuke and i must say that you're very good Hiromitsu."

"I can assure you, this is not the only thing he is very good at." Senga addressed him a very meaningful look. Fujigaya just rolled his eyes and excused himself to the kitchen.

"Oh don't forget Fujigaya, that Hiromitsu is a doctor for Takashi's case." Senga reminded him before he walked away.

 

~

 

Fujigaya had his coffee at the library. He picked up again the book he started yesterday. It was a detective novel. Maybe it could help him to get a few tips on what to do from now on. He decided to search everyone's rooms for clues. Or even the old man's room and his wife. It would be difficult for the other's rooms but as far as he knew Takashi holds the keys for Takeda's and his wife's rooms.

When he left the library it was already evening. The room was located at the ground floor. So he needed to walk up the stairs to Takashi's room to take the keys. Probably dinner time was already over as no one was around at the time. He was walking his way to the staircase when Taipeach started vibrating and glowing again. "Oh fuck not again!" He pikced it up and looked at his eyes. They were orange this time. "Watta!" He quickly run to the stairs as this is where Taipeach was pointing to. He could hear Wataru's voice as he kept going closer. He was begging someone to not do something.

As soon as Fujigaya reached the staircase he heard Wataru's scream as he was falling off the stairs from the second floor down to Fujigaya's feet. In his state of shock Fujigaya tried to look up but he only saw a shadow walking away. Damn he was too late once again. He panicked and started screaming. Wataru was passed out on his feet. He didn't even had the guts to check if Wataru still had any pulse.

Hiromitsu was the first one to appear. He rushed to their side and first checked if Wataru was still alive. "He is alive, we should call the doctor quickly. Taisuke can you do it?"

Fujigaya was still sobbing but he nodded his head and with trembling hands he picked up the phone. Senga arrived shortly after and said he will do it, since Fujigaya was still trying to type a number. "Hiromitsu please take him away from here. He needs to calm down." Senga told to the short guy.

Fujigaya felt two arms firmly wrapping around his waist and dragging him away from the scene. The last thing he could see is Miyata and Yuta walking there as well.

Hiromitsu handed him a glass of water and made him sit down. The short guy's intense eyes were on him while Fujigaya was trying to calm down and breath right.

"Thanks" Fujigaya mumbled and looked at the other, realising how his eyes were fixed on him all this time.

"Answer me a question Taisuke." Hiromitsu started and Fujigaya already felt cornered. "How come you're always arriving at the scenes before the crime happens? Don't panic, I'm not accusing you of anything, just curious." Hiromitsu explained since he saw the fear in the younger's eyes.

Fujigaya was wondering how come no one else asked him that yet. But well Hiromitsu is a detective and he is already proving his worth.

"It just happens. I'm a bad luck omen it seems." Fujigaya joked and wished Hiromitsu would eat that, but of course he didn't.

"Look here boy, you're one hundred years away of capable to deceive me." Hiromitsu raised Fujigaya’s chin to look properly into his eyes. Fujigaya shivered amd looked away.

"Well I'm not gonna push you further for now. You need to calm down first. You will come to me on your own when you feel you can trust me. You're a clever boy Taisuke and a very dangerous one even if you don't know it yourself." Kitayama walked away, leaving him behind wondering what the short guy could mean.

 

~

 

Wataru was alive. But he fell in a coma. The doctors said they don't know when he will wake up or if he wakes up at all. Fujigaya felt all alone. His two trusted friends were already out of the game picture.

He visited Wataru early in the morning the next day. He talked to him and promised him that he will soon find the culprits and have revenge for what they did to him and Takashi. Then he went to Takashi to ask for the keys. He gave them to him and told him to take care because things have become dangerous.

Fujigaya headed to the wife's room. He searched around for a clue or something. After a long time looking, he found her diary. He heard weird noises like someone was trying to scare him so he decided to leave the room and head somewhere more open to read the diary. But before that he had to go to Takeda's room as well.

He walked to it carefully. He heard people talking and the door was already unlocked. Someone got there before him. He went closer to listen better.

"Great the only thing we managed to find is Fujigaya's naked photos." Hiromitsu sighed and sat on the bed. Fujigaya could watch since the door was slightly opened. Of course the perverted old man would keep photos of Fujigaya in his room.

"They are pretty hot though you gotta admit that." Senga grinned and sat next to him.

"Senga we have no time for that. There is a killer living among us. It could even be a ghost." Hiromitsu sighed.

"Oh don't start this crap nonsense too Hiromitsu. There is definitely no ghosts in this house. And plus we could use some time to have fun right?" Senga suddenly kissed the short guy and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Kento please, we're in someone's else room." Hiromitsu tried to get away but Senga held him firmly on the bed. "I don't think he would mind Mitsu." Senga joked and started unbuttoning the other's shirt. He slowly traced his muscles and Hiromitsu bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"So dangerous situations turn you on huh?" Hiromitsu said and let Senga get him naked.

"Your fine ass makes me horny Mitsu, regardless the situation." Senga answered bluntly and started undressing himself as well. Soon his half hard member stood out proudly.

Fujigaya widened his eyes at the sight. He never saw such a huge dick even in his career as a street hooker. Damn Hiromitsu was being lucky. Fujigaya started growing hard himself too. Maybe he should go join them, but he didn't have time for that. Although he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Hiromitsu soon worked his way to suck on Senga's cock. He sat on his knees and Senga was firmly holding hid head with both hands. Hiromitsu was skilled at taking dick in his mouth. Even Fujigaya was impressed by it and he was a skilled cock sucker himself.

Senga didn't hold himself back and fucked Hiromitsu's face hard before coming down his throat. As expected Hiromitsu swallowed everything without even blinking and pulled back.

Fujigaya's pants were suffering by now. He should either join them or leave to go work himself off soon.

"Kento i think we need to close the door." Hiromitsu noticed the door was open so he sent Senga to close it. Fujigaya went to the side quickly to not get found out. The door closed and Fujigaya pouted. After that he could only hear hips slapping against each other. Mixed moans of the both guys and a few spanking noises.

Damn he wanted to take a look at their butts so badly. And the keyhole didn't help much. So he left and walked to his room to release his hard on. He took a shower and layed on his bed to read the diary.

Takeda's wife was named Haru. She was really beautiful in her youth. She also seemed a really kind and nice woman by her writing in the diary. No wonder Takeda loved her so much.

As he was reading, Fujigaya learned that the young boy in the portrait with the red creature was Takeda's real son. Apparently that son run away from home at the age of fourteen because he didn't like his father ways. Of course Takeda's dynasty wasn't build on legal work. His mother wasn't able to keep her som close. Takeda disowned him after that and soon he adopter a young boy who was only 4 at the time. The boy was an orphan since both of his parents were killed under odd circumstances. They named him Yuta.

Yuta was always a quiet and shy boy. He never had friends or anything. He was always sticking to his father who he loved more than his life. Yuta was obsessed with getting Takeda's love. He was even jealous of Haru, who he never considered a mother despite all the love Haru was trying to give him.

At some point Haru started worrying for Yuta's state of mind. He thought the kid wasn't mental healthy. She caught him a lot of times looking at her with criminal intention. Haru was worried for her life and those around her husband. That's why she made the seven creature plushies. Screamers were they named and their mere purpose was to warn her whenever someone of her close people were in danger. She had the pink one, the only one with the ability to detect when the others are in danger. She gave the blue to Kento. Their loyal lawyer's son who was visiting their mansion a lot and was the heir to his father business. The orange to her favorite cook Wataru. The green one to the young boy who was son of their maid. The purple one to Yuta's only friend, Miyata and soon to be their solicitor. The red one she kept for her real son. She had to find him and hand him this as a protection charm. Lastly she kept one for Yuta as well. The yellow one. Her pink creature would detect when Yuta was up to something if he kept his yellow one with him. She made her husband give the plushie to him so she would be sure he would keep it with him. But she never told her fears to her husband and that probably was her fatal mistake.

Somewhere after that her diary pages are empty. Takeda had told Fujigaya that his wife committed suicide and left a letter behind saying she couldn't live without her real son anymore. Further investigation in her death was stopped and the case closed.

Fujigaya was shocked after finishing the diary. Well now that he thought everything clearly, Miyata and Yuta were the only ones left for being the culprits. Wataru and Takashi were already out of the picture. Senga and Hiromitsu were being honest to him. He just needed to have them out of his suspects list too. And this diary was the final proof. He should act quickly or the next victim could be even him. Did Yuta really thought they would fall for the haunted act. This boy is so naive. And that's why Fujigaya will catch him like a mouse in a trap. But he needs a plan for that and the other guys' help.

 

~

 

He was ready to get up and go find Hiromitsu and Senga, when he felt Taipeach vibrating once more. Damn not again. This time he won't be late. He looked at the Taipeach. It was Senga who was in danger. He quickly ran downstairs and to the kitchen where Senga was eating a sandwich.

"No, stop!" Fujigaya hit the sandwich off his hands. Senga raised an eyebrow at him. "Fujigaya what the hell?"

"Quickly you need to vomit! Senga trust me! You need to throw up the food. It was poisoned." Fujigaya looked at him seriously to make him believe he isn't joking. Senga rushed to the bathroom.

Fujigaya tried to calm his panting. Luckily this time he wasn't late again. He left Taipeach on the table and sat down on the chair.

"So that's how you know when someone is in danger Taisuke." He heard Hiromitsu's voice behind him. "You have the pink creature right?" Hiromitsu pikced Taipeach up and looked at it with eyes full of love and sorrow.

"You know Taipeach? Eh i mean you know about the pink creature?" Fujigaya blushed since he hadn't told anyone else about the name he gave to the creature. Hiromitsu smiled warmly. "That's a cute name. I think she would love it." He said and gave Taipeach back to Fujigaya.

"She? You mean Haru? Who are you Hiromitsu?" Fujigaya looked at him curiously. The older guy picked something out of his pocket. It was the red creature. Fujigaya's eyes widened. "You're the real son who ran away!"

"Exactly mr clever. My real name is Takeda Hiromitsu not Kitayama. I changed it when i became a policeman. I didn't want anything to do with that name. Then one day my mother visited me and brought me that guy." He pointed to the red plushie on the table. "I didn't know what that meant at first. She didn't talk to me about her fears. Then i was informed about her suicide. I never believed it. My mom would never do that to herself. I wanted to investigate more but the police would tell me to shut up. I left the police and continued being a private detective. I thought my plush held the answer. So i started investigating into it more. Then i became friends with Senga who i knew from childhood. He has the blue one and he also had access to the mansion. I found out who had the others. I tried to think why my mom would give plushies to these guys and also have one herself. Then you came and my father liked you so much that he gave her creature to you. I thought to come close to you to investigate it more but he had you guarded well." Hiromitsu took a break at talking.

"So did you always suspect Yuta?" Fujigaya asked him.

"Yes, i might be away from home but i knew a few things through Senga and my mother. Also yesterday i found something in my father's room. A letter he wrote before he died. He knew about Yuta. And he wanted to change his will so he wrote a letter to Miyata."

"So you think Yuta killed your father as well?" Fujigaya interrupted him.

"No my father died naturally. The question here is why his will didn't change..." Hiromitsu looked at Fujigaya but he answered his question alone. "That's because my father send a copy of the letter to Miyata but he died before he could sign and stamp the new will."

"And Miyata didn't even try changing the old one because he is Yuta's partner." Fujigaya added to finish Hiromitsu's thought. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Senga walked in. He was pale and exhausted but thank god he was alive and healthy.

"Guys we need a plan to prove them guilty." Senga spoke and everyone nodded. So they gathered to Takashi's room. They told everything to him and he just nodded.

"I always knew something was off with this boy but Takeda-sama always was protective of him." Takashi said.

"I have a plan guys." Hiromitsu declared and looked at all of them, focusing his eyes at Fujigaya.

"Why are you looking at me?" Fujigaya wondered.

"Because you will have to be the decoy. The plan is you seduce Miyata to admit to everything. We record this and it's over." Hiromitsu explained.

"Eh but why me?" Fujigaya resisted but everyone else agreed.

"Miyata fancies you. I mean i could do it too but i don't have a share of the fortune and we need that to seduce Miyata properly. He loves money." Hiromitsu explained to him.

"And if you think about me they both know me for so long i cannot deceive them." Senga added.

"So that leaves you only, I'm sorry Taisuke i know it's dangerous. But you can have my red plush and we keep Taipeach. We burst in when we sense danger." Hiromitsu reassured him.

"Fine I'll do it. I'm not afraid. This needs to end. " Fujigaya stood up determined.

"If only Wataru woke up. He could testify his attacker." Takashi sighed.

~

 

Everyone ate delivery food in Takashi's room that night and they all slept together to keep closely.

Fujigaya got up later at night and was brave enough to go grab some water from the kitchen. He saw light coming from the main office at the ground floor and heard voices yelling. It must be Miyata and Yuta.

He went closer to listen to them. They were arguing hard.

"I told you we should have finished with the whore first" Miyata told Yuta. "Look now he keeps ruining our plans." He added.

"I don't know how he does that? I mean how he would know who is the victim?" Yuta's voice was cracked and trembling.

"It must have to do with these stupid plushies. I told you before. Get rid of your yellow thingy but you didn't listen to me Yuta." Miyata yelled at him once more.

"Stop talking to me like this Toshiya. I promise you we will get rid of him soon. I don't think he knows it's us yet. Or if he does he cannot prove." Yuta reassured Miyata and went to sit in his lap as Fujigaya saw by the half opened door. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch the rest so he left to go back to sleep.

Tomorrow morning Senga and Hiromitsu went to Fujigaya's room with him. They wanted to get him ready for the big plan.

"Guys I can dress up myself you know." Fujigaya sighed as the other two dig into his wardrobe to choose clothes for him. They totally ignored him and kept doing their thing. After half an hour they chose an outfit for him. Tight pants with boots and a shirt with a few buttons opened.

"At least it's decent, i thought you guys would dress me up with the least clothing needed." Fujigaya commented.

"Boy, we got style, stop offending us." Hiromitsu teased him and they all laughed. Fujigaya felt like he is safe with these two around. He was glad that he could finally trust them.

"Ok now you dress up and wear this too. Make sure is well hidden Taisuke." Hiromitsu gave him a chip recorder. Then he walked away with Senga.

"Hiromitsu!" Fujigaya called him before he was out of his room.

"Not now Taisuke, we will have all the time in the world after everything is over." Hiromitsu smiled at him like he knew what Fujigaya was going to say.

Fujigaya smiled too and he took a deep breath before going to find Miyata in his office. He wished he was alone. But then again the other guys promised to keep Yuta busy. He reached for the door and knocked on it.

"Come in" Miyata spoke and Fujigaya slowly opened the door to walk in. "Um hello Miyata-san. "Fujigaya addressed him and was already into the role.

Miyata raised an eyebrow that he saw him here. And Fujigaya knew he shouldn't let him time to think or else he would be found out.

"I know it's weird to see me here because we barely talk right?" Fujigaya said and walked close to him. "But i thought and thought and thought again and realized something Miyata-san." Fujigaya jumped and sat on Miyata's office, too close to him. He could check how Miyata was already eating him out with his eyes. It wouldn't be late since he would have the other guy under his control.

"What did you realized Fujigaya?" Miyata tried to keep his voice firm but he was already getting hot by Fujigaya being so close.

"You see, I realized that together we could go really far in life." Fujigaya moved his hand to play with the other's neck tie. He knew this would make most guys go crazy.

"You know like, we could take the whole fortune and go far away together. Just the two of us Miyata-san." Fujigaya leaned forward and whispered the last words in Miyata's ear. Then he jumped down on his lap straddling him at once.

"Damn Fujigaya you know how to drive a man crazy don't you?" Miyata could barely think right at the moment. The only thing he wanted was to fuck Fujigaya right there right now. He pushed him on the desk and got between his legs. But Fujigaya got up and away from him. "Not so easily Miyata-san." Fujigaya chuckled. "First you have to promise that you will leave Yuta for me." Fujigaya said.

"So you know about that? You're a clever boy Fujigaya. Trying to save your ass by taking my side? You think I'm so stupid?" Miyata told him and walked to him.

"So what? You get money and you get to fuck me so why would you prefer to kill me instead like the rest of the guys?" Fujigaya looked at him seductively.

"Yuta is responsible for their condition. We can make him kill them once and for all and then we go away together as he goes to prison." Miyata offered Fujigaya.

"Sounds like a plan. Now I should go because Yuta could be anywhere around. We should be careful." Fujigaya gave him a kiss to ensure he is crazy about him already and took a step away.

"No one leaves the room." He heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Yuta. Damn how did he found them out. What were the other guys doing?

"I heard you guys, I heard you planning to prove me and Toshiya guilty. So I locked them up in a room and I'm here to sort things out." He looked at Miyata, holding a gun up against him. "First you bastard, i thought we were lovers, i thought you loved me but you betrayed me with the first whore that flirtied with you." Yuta was breathing heavily as he was ready to shoot Miyata.

"No Yuta no, don't do it!" Fujigaya walked in front. He didn't want any more blood to be spilled even if that blood was Miyata's who deserved it.

"Go away Fujigaya. I will finish with you later." Yuta didn't look at him, firmly keeping the gun to Miyata's direction.

"Yuta, please tell me, why did you left me for the end? Why since you always hated me so much?" Fujigaya tried to distract him. And succeeded. Yuta looked at him. But it wasn't a face of hatred. Yuta smiled at him.

"Who said i hate you Fujigaya. I hated you at the start. I thought you stole my father away from me. But eventually i fell in love with you. I thought love was what i felt for Toshiya all my life. But then you came and my heart skipped. " Yuta told him with a sweet tone of voice. Fujigaya widened his eyes. That was the last thing he would expect to hear at the moment.

"I always heard how father made love to you. I would listen to your moans in my room. So delicate and soft. I envied how my father could touch you." Yuta explained to him and walked closer. "I wanted to end everything so then it would be only me and you Fujigaya. To finally enjoy our love together."

"You little bastard, you planned to betray me all along too!" Miyata yelled and Yuta fired the gun against his shoulder. "Shut up Toshiya!"

Miyata screamed in pain and kneeled down holding his shoulder where Yuta had shoot him. Fujigaya took a few steps back, having the gun now pointed at him.

"You choose Fujigaya. Either you die or follow me. I promise to make you happy." Yuta smiled at him and he looked like a complete lunatic. Fujigaya would definitely prefer death over having to let that guy touch him.

"Fujigaya my patience is at its limit." Yuta warned him and cocked the gun. Fujigaya closed his eyes and wished this would be over soon. He heard a loud bang but nothing hurt. When he opened his eyes he saw Hiromitsu standing above a knocked out Yuta.

"I thought you would never come." Fujjgaya threw himself at Hiromitsu and hugged him tightly. His heart still beating fast from the fear of death.

"Oi i think I'm here too." Senga coughed but the other two ignored him.

"I promised you i wouldn't let anyone hurt you Taisuke, didn't i? And i always keep my promises" Hiromitsu told him and held him firmly in his arms to calm him down.

Soon after they called the police and the ambulance for Miyata. The police would arrest him too after he got transferred to the hospital. They took Yuta away. His eyes looked lost and totally empty when he gave them a last look.

"Will it be fun where they are taking me? Will they love me?" Yuta aksed the guys behind him. They nodded and waved him off. Poor guy he was really pitiful. But he was long before gone, they couldn't do anything to save him.

 

~

 

A few days passed after everything was over and the guys were still living in the mansion to help Takashi and Wataru recover. Wataru woke up after a week. He didn't remember a thing of the attack so he was surprised to listen to the story.

So after everyone was fully recovered the five guys had a meeting to decide what they would do with their shares.

"Me and Takashi will stay here to take care of the place. We feel it as our home so we cannot let it go." Wataru told them and Takashi nodded agreeing with that.

"And i will take my share and continue my life just like before, with the only exception that i will visit here more often." Senga said and looked over at Takashi.

Fujigaya raised his eyebrow. "But i thought you and Hiromitsu..." He started then he realised he should shut up.

Senga chuckled. "Me and Hiromitsu are just friends with benefits Fujigaya. But i won't question where and how did you know that"

Fujigaya looked away embarrassed but the other guys laughed. "He is so cute isn't he?" Wataru said about him.

"So what about you Taisuke? What will you do with your share?" Takashi asked him.

"I will finally be able to stop doing that job. And also i wanna travel. But I'm getting a new job as well. " Fujigaya answered and looked at Hiromitsu.

"Yeah i offered him to work with me at my detective office. He was really good finding out the bad guys." Hiromitsu smiled.

"Yeah but I'm telling you I'm not going to be the one you always send out for seducing." Fujigaya pouted and warned Hiromitsu.

"That's because you're super pretty and sexy Taisuke. “Hiromitsu teased him and chuckled.

“Are you guys dating or what?” Takashi said, looking at the others to join him.

“They are, and probably hiding it from us.” Senga added.

Fujigaya crossed eyes with the short guy and immediately looked away, being shy. He felt a knot in his stomach that for once, wasn’t by a bad feeling and his heartbeat raised. He realized that he always felt like this being next to Hiromitsu.

 

“Taisuke, are you ok?” Hiomitsu looked at him worried and Fujigaya nodded but avoiding his eyes.

 

“Guys, I think we should leave them alone for a bit.” Takashi poked the others playfully.

 

“You are all stupid.” Fujigaya pouted and hid his face. He never felt so full and happy in his life before. He finally was free from prostitution, he had money and a job and most of all, he probably had found the guy of his dreams.

 

~

 

They all walked to the dining room to have dinner one last time before everyone

Would take their separate ways tomorrow morning.

 

“Oh guys, I wanted to ask you, did you also hear weird noises and saw shadows?” Takashi suddenly asked the others.

 

“Yeah, me. But that was probably Yuta’s and Miyata’s doing to scare us.” Fujigaya answered assured and walked by the big staircase.

 

He could swear he saw Haru’s portrait moving but he quickly shook the thought away. “No way.” He murmured and rushed to join the others.

 

End.


End file.
